Time Capsulse Society
by DowntownLights
Summary: Time certainly wasn't on Naruto side when the class video time capsule somehow leaked out and with it, Naruto's dire confession shown to the one person that was never meant to see it. SASUNARU. AU. OOC. READ&REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**this story came to me in a dream, no kidding it really did**

**it didnt have Naruto in it though, just some random kid**

**i decided to write it, just for the hell of it. **

**be warned: OOC will be in this whole Flick, you'll see what i mean ;)**

**i think i will honestly keep writing this because it seems intresting enough**

**this is a naruto pov (point of view) so yeah just to let that out**

**and i stop talking here if your wondering -----**

***********TIMETIMETIME***********TIMETIMETIME**************TIMETIMETIME****************

The dull red light to the top right of the camera was staring patiently back at me. Scratching the back of my black hooded head, I stared at the ceiling wondering what the hell I should say. My goggles made the room look a little shrouded, like a fog you see, but…darker.

A knock from the door jolted me out of whatever thought I was about to form.

" Naruto hon., are you quite done yet?" hmm the principle must've been behind her, cause there is no way in hell Sakura would've called me "hon.". what am I thinking I should correct myself, there is no way in heaven she would be nice, she's already the devil reincarnated.

" nope" that would make her mad. Heh, she hates that kind of response.

But down to serious matters. I really should turn on that camera. I pull out the pocket-sized remote and aim it to the black evil little blinking cam in the corner.

I click the on button and with that the camera comes to life " well, here goes nothing"

"what you said?" Garra, my pal in non-existent crime said to me. He was in a nonchalant pose with his arms crossed, leaning on the barbed wall. One cigarette delicately balanced in between his fingertips. I could trip him, I really could with him idiotically putting all his balance trying to act cool.

Garra once again asked. He held on to that cancer-causing instrument close to his lips. Inhaled and puffed out into a dark grey smoke letting the air have its way with it.

"what you said?"

" I said all the kinky shit I did last night with your mom"

"my mom is dead"

" no kidding? so is mine, little world eh?"

" you're an asshole, Naruto with a weird sense of humor"

I chuckled beside him, deciding to be an idiot too and leaned against the fence. A harsh wind blew past making me hold on to the strings attached to my hood. If I had to describe the sky I would say it looks like a rainbow, you know if it was sucked of its color though an I.V .

The next gust of wind nearly sent my goggles for a jog. Me and Garra were waiting for the third musketeer of the group, Shino. We were all weird, our little group of three.

Shino even with his odd fixation with bugs was a pretty popular guy. He was what the kids call " smooth". oh yeah he was so smooth, that time I saw him…asleep having a hot little make out with one of his pet flies, yeah right, smooth like a smoothie. But to say he wasn't popular would be lying, he really was. He kind of tolerates us so that's why he hangs out with us plus it ups the people he knows from a gillion to a like a gillion and two.

I turn my head to the left to see Garra aimlessly blanking out. I have a distinct feeling that Garra and Shino are lovers behind my back or at least crushing to get into each others pants. I don't know they act all chummy with each other. Sometimes I catch them in a gay moment. It always makes me feel like I'm in a twilight zone episode, the black and white ones.

Garra, I knew much longer since the good ol' days of recess and dodge ball. Well we didn't exactly participate in such events but we did watch. He was this well known bully who had this get-away-from-me-if-you-want-to-live aura. If you think I was an idiot now, oh boy you should've saw me back then. I uses to cling to him like puppy even when he punched me and told me to go away. After a week he gave in and after a few years you can even call us friends.

Shino arrived waving bye to a pack of teenagers going the opposite direction. He was wearing a plain white T. He just got out of practice, basketball so he was a little sweaty.

Shino took the cigarette out of Garra's mouth, and puffed on it a bit himself, an oh-so-gay move I must say. He treasured Garra a moment before he took a quick glance at me.

" So said anything juicy for the camera blonde-stuff ?" he elbowed me with one eyebrow in the air.

" nothing much"

" boring answer" Shino ended the questions there seeing I wasn't going to say jack-shit about it.

He wrapped his arm around Garra looking up to the sky. " aren't you excited? Even a little bit? probably in like 1,000 years the kids of that generation will get to see us and realize who we were back then, how teenagers are like in this time"

Garra snorted beside him " more like 50 years at most, and if our school does symbolize teenagers back then, then were screwed."

Shino pouted a little at that. " hey I'm apart of this school too!"

" exactly my point"

" such cruel words coming from my garra-poo"

Garra glared at Shino with enthusiasm for blood. Shino inched away deciding to go to my side, the safe side.

" wanna know what I said?" he asked me

" No, but I reckon your gonna tell me anyways" I didn't like Shino much, but he was funny so I tolerate him and since I'm with Garra he tolerates me. A mutuality relationship in this ecosystem called life.

Shino stuck his tongue out at me and continued on. " I talked about my life.."

" surprise surprise"

" and my friends and Garra and even you even though you're an asshole"

Rejecting to give him a reaction to the last comment I turn my head back to Garra.

" Spit it out Wendy, what did you say?" I call him wendy sometimes, like the fast food store just cause he had that outrageous red hair. Its as affectionate as you can get with me in my opinion.

" nothing, I stared at the camera for 5 straight minutes without saying a word"

Me and Shino gave into a good one minute laugh. That was such a Garra-thing to do. Yet I expected him to say something at the very least maybe his name to start off with.

I shivered when a gust of wind strayed from the dark sky and pounded me in the neck . Lunch was almost over and with good timing. The sky looked like it was ready to hurl all its got on us, it looked downright menacing.

Clutching the barbed wire I held my gaze downward to see the track field . Sasuke Uchiha was running ahead of the pack, naturally. He didn't even look tired, he looked…perfect honestly it pissed me off a little. No one can look as perfect as he did, god couldn't have been that biased could he?.

They all stopped when they heard the bell, a signal telling students to get their behinds back into closed doors. He was smiling, and laughing and patting people on their back. His hair was a shadowy black with a tint of blue highlighting his scalp. His skin, not only was blemish free but most likely soft like a baby's bottom. The muscles in his arms flexed every time he adjusted the duffel bag he carried on his back.

I wonder what he said in the video that would be put into the time capsule and be watched in 50 years?. Probably something unbelievably phony-sounding. Like his hopes, his dreams, girls, friends, his life pretty much wrapped in a big red bow.

Did he say anything about me? Not likely I mean I am in his class and all but meh we don't talk. It hardly seems like we breathe the same air.

So why did I talk about him in my video? Why did I said _that _about him?

A drop of rain kissed my forehead. It was cold like ice.

Garra shook my shoulder. I must have dazed out again. Garra had an irritated look on his face. He probably doesn't like being in caught in the drizzly weather. He turned away motioning me to follow him.

I didn't want to go inside, I wanted to stay outside and feel the rain, god how I love the rain! It was unnatural and it was quite the addiction but I loved the rain. It was clean, straight from the sky itself and it felt damn good on skin. The after smell I have to say, was the best part. The absolute smell of rain and trees and nature.

I took in a deep breath, puffing up my cheeks like some deranged puffer fish and slapped the air out. I wonder if Sasuke shares the same views on my rain theory. I wonder if he's seeing the same sky and rain that I'm watching. I wonder if Garra would kill me when I get inside for wasting another minute in the rain.

I should stop wondering for a while.

********TIMETIMETIME***********OUT*************TIMETIMETIME*****************OUT*****************

**if you took the time to read this thank you and if this had caught your attention even more than double thanks**

**review and read later **

**next chapter will hopefully have more sasuke in it. it must ( fist in the air pose) YAHHHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a do or die situation, just kidding, seriously would I really put myself in such a situation? moron, of course it was just another day at school, except that it wasn't. _

_I'm already used to people curiously looking at me you see, and hey, I wouldn't blame them. I'm strange looking: Goggles/ sunglasses always on, hood/hat, patches on my cheek to hide the scars. but today it wasn't just that I was strange, no it was worse than that. I put my head down and duck out of the school, already knowing that I won't be going to class today as well. Confused? well you damn well should be, if it wasn't for that day then everything would've just been peachy but instead its just rotten._

"Shika" I poked the spiky haired teen in the head with a pencil, "Shika"

"what" he murmured, awake from my common pestering

"How do you spell Wednesday again?"

He looked at me with an impatience gaze "you've got to be kidding me, you woke me up for that? it's not even Wednesday today it's Thursday" and with that his head thumped against the desk, already dozing. How that kid manages to get the best grades in class is a mystery I would never know.

"Class, class quite down please" unknown teachers for 5th period whispered out to his students.

Naive guy, this is high school and it's not even an honor class. As I scope the rest of the class my point is validated. What kind of sick system do they flush these students into? this hellhole of a class. The girls are on their cellphones literally holding conversations with each other from across the room. The jocks are snorting at their own stupid jokes and whatever human intelligence left are smartly cutting this class. so here I am, lonely boy, left with Shika.

" I have an announcement! class, quiet down please" unknown teacher yells out

then a thundering and I really mean, earth quaking voice bellows out " Shut Up or suffer"

I swear a tumbleweed could've passed by by the silence that followed.

"Desolate class of delinquents" say that three times, I dare you "My name is Ibiki, I am a teacher for one of the two honor classes in this school and by the request of the principal, honor class A is here to whip you into intellectual shape"

It was then that all of the honor students stepped into the class, Sasuke included and stared at us as if we were a zoo, which in a way, we kind of are.

My pulse picked up and my throat felt suddenly parched. Damn Sasuke for making me feel like this, I hate that guy so much. It was then that all the girls vulture d with their eyes on the new meat.

"as part of the agreement, our class will get a reward for helping this class and they will, in return tutor each of you re students to get better grades on the standardized tests"

Hands shot up in the air, one after another

"what's the reward?"

"I want Sasuke!"

"So do they do our homework *cough* I mean 'help' us?

"No I want Sasuke!"

"No Me!'

You gotta hand at to these girls, their determined but Ibiki put up his hand to stop the pestering and said " I already assigned you're tutors who ever you get, you get"

I knew I should've skipped, call it a gut feeling, maybe intuition, or a plain 'just cause' but something told me I shouldn't have came, it wasn't until they called my name and said my tutor would be...

"Sasuke Uchiha"

That perhaps It was a mistake to be there.

As Sasuke pulled a desk close to my desk, it was then that I knew I was screwed by mother destiny that heffer. "hey uh Naruto right?, look we'll just work on whatever you have problems with okay?" damn he was nice too, this kid is just too good, ugh I hate him.

"I have a question, uh I can't really see you properly, with all that" he pointed to all of me "on you, when I tutor someone I like to see them face to face so I know if they really get it or not, if you wouldn't mind, can you take off the goggles?"

All the girls heard this request and soon swooped in to assist.

"Naruto, Sasuke is so right you know? you where those god-awful goggles you look like an aviator reject just take em off" said Sakura, smirking but also watching Sasuke in her peripherals

" Yeah yeah" Ino harped in " how about it girls? lets take this disguise off right?"

These crazy girls just put their hand on my head, oh hell no, I smacked their hand out of my face and one of them have the balls, metaphorically to look hurt, just an act for Sasuke.

"No one including this bastard prince charming gets to touch me, ever" I pointed towards all of them in a sweeping motion "everyone in this school is nuts, why do you want him" again pointing to this knowingly perfect bastard " he's sickeningly sweet, perfect, inhuman, phony, a Utopian false this kid right here and to boot a..."

"Naruto, stop being a moronic fool" Who knew Garra was going to pop up? anyone? yeah me neither

Blushing, I realized my mistake, oh my god did I really say that? I wish my mouth had a zipper, a lock something to shut its trap, but all I could say was

"Garra stop being a thesaurus" I winked at him, it didn't really do because my eyes were shielded but heh it's what I do, actions that make no sense put into one person, that's me.

I turned about face but of course like the quote moronic fool unquote that I am, I bumped into someone, I said a quick sorry and took one last glance before leaving the class with Garra. I could've sworn though that I saw Sasuke smirking, a facial expression very unlike himself, almost amused and a quick announcement from the forgotten unknown teacher " Class don't forget school meeting in the library after lunch, before 7th period!"

**Jeez If any of you actually followed this story, just wow years right? you must be like what the hell is wrong with this chick. but it came to me on a whim so I guess this is what i have to show for it. Now I will leave you with a little extra goody. next chapter is when the video will be leaked! there Suprise!**


	3. Chapter 3

We're just two delinquents in the eyes of everyone around us. hell if I had all those tattoo's on _my arms_ I would be scared too. Walking around with Garra, watching him terrorize everyone who crosses our path with his 'would-you-like-me-to-dump-you're-body-now-or-later' glance, I couldn't help but get a warm feeling inside _he got so much nicer since we were youngsters, his eyes don't scream murder anymore, now their just merely suggesting that death is near! so proud!_

"...Temari's been asking..." what? ah man I was having so much fun reminiscing, damn it real world, you're getting in the way

" huh, yeah cool story"

Garra sighed and gave me an inpatient gaze, not that it was much different to his usual impassive face but years together had made me notice every little glitch behind those baby greens

"It wasn't a story, it's a destination, do you want to go to my house, Temari's been demanding for you to come visit"

"heh so in code you mean bring Shikamaru with me, correct carrot-top?"

"Enough with the ginger jokes" Garra pulled out a lighter, making direct eye contact with the security guards, _warming them probably to overlook him _and started smoking his cancer stick once more.

"oh no, a vegetable's on fire! someone get the farmers market here asap, I repeat, a carrot is in danger!" oh there he goes giving me his loving glare, jeez this guy is so predictable! giving Garra the look-over I realized he got, suprise, suprise another tattoo on his knuckle and inner elbow. He really does look like one of the mafia's guy, I bet he could be, he'd probably do great.

" Garra"

He looked over at me with those green eyes that never seem to change their gaze. even when we were younger. Never judging me like others.

"Thank you for never joining the mafia"

"huh?"

My smile split my face, I could feel it from one cheek to the other.

"Thank you just...thanks for being there"

Oh now I made him worry, with my thoughtless comment, damn c'mon Garra don't look at me like that! no worries I'm fine just. Really thankful, but I should change topics quick. he might start thinking something's wrong

"Hey what's that face for? What you want to fight? blow off some steam from that action you're not getting huh?

"I'm not fighting you"

"Why? cause you cant win?" smirking I couldn't help but think back on these words. He knows I'm right, despite his threatening aura and his muscled physique, he can't beat me in a fight.

"Don't be scanning my man like that 'fo realz" Shino's hand was on his hip and snapped his hand into z formation. pursing his lips he stepped to the side of Garra and put his arm around him, again taking the ciggy from Garra's lips to inhale a puff of his own

_pshh clingy 'mo fo._

"Away I say thou qualling, cod-piece sniffing flea"

"anyway..." ugh being ignored by a wench is so not my thing

"You guys have to come to the library, announcement , all that jazz and such" trapping Garra with a bear hug from behind he laid his chin on Garra's shoulder. Why can't they just become an item and get it over with already? jeez these guys are gayer than vatican priests

"and you blondie are on the 'next-to-die-list' on every grade 10 female in the school, what' cha did? hurt a kitty?

"hm in a way, I insulted their precious Sasuke Uchiha"

Shino whistled in the accomplishment of my act, "well that's the end of you re love life now isn't it?, unless.." Shino panicked and pulled Garra, if possible, even closer "this one right here is off-limits you hear me Uzumaki?"

I smirked at Shino, I felt un characteristically confident, I've gotten YEARS of knowing Garra that Shino can never compete with. I was already pumped from that confrontation in the classroom with Sasuke, somehow exposing his fraud and actually saying what's on my mind, it really gets you're blood pumping you know? an exhilarating feeling one that I haven't felt since my fighting days...

Taking my Goggles off, my eyes danced all around this chump. Shino tensed and held Garra in a grip then a cuddle like he was doing before.

"I" going in closer to Garra, I was so close I could give him a peck, not that I was going to, Garra was Garra after all he was my best friend.

"Don't take orders easily " kissing Garra's cheek for a moment, I dodged Shino's fist and started speed walking away. you know for someone who looks like a blizzard year round like Garra did, his cheek was pretty heated. Turning the corner I overhear hushed whispers from Garra to Shino

"What is up with that kid! I was just joking but the look he gave me, his eyes, they were so intense...like ice"

"Shino, Naruto's having an off-day just let him be"

"but Garra you should've seen the way he looked at me! it felt...felt...I don't know, nothing like our Naruto"

Lightly tapping my head against the wall, I pulled my goggles back to its place, 'off-day he says?'... It must be. First that damn video for the capsule, snapping at Sasuke, then I do this? I thought I was doing so well in this school. I thought I was getting better, what's happening to me?

"Student's of Kishimoto High I...HEY YOU, STOP MAKING MESSING WITH THE LIGHTS"

I heard a few giggles and then the principle went on something trivial again, Garra came in followed by Shino glaring at me with his stupid face that I guess could be called "threatening". Messing with him was fun, I should do it more often so I did what any teenager would do in my case, I tongued my teeth suggestively keeping eye contact with Garra to make Shino even MORE angry and to my suprise Garra did something I really wasn't expecting. Damn bastard blushed! course to others it was probably nothing but he did! guess he wasn't used to his close personal space invaded? weirdo get used to me already.

"Yo"

"Hey Shika"

"Don't tease Subaku like that, he might actually take that seriously"

"What'cha talking about spiky boy?, take what seriously?"

Shikamaru sighing seeming to resign to whatever he was about to say "you're a piece of work Naruto, so obliviously simple"

"huh?"

and before the last question mark fell he placed a book on top of his head and played dead, he must of been some sort of cat in the past life or something.

The girls kept giving me the glares of death, afterlife and beyond, jeez Sasuke must have been some sort of Messiah to them. I have better things to think about anyways like what the hell has been up with me lately.

"Somethings wrong" Shikarmaru stood erect, his eyes suddenly alert and it didn't take a genius like him to know why he said that. The lights were flickering until just blowing out all together. I clutched my fists together, as reflex, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

A voice rang out from the speakers, we knew this wasn't a part of the announcement, the principle looked just as confused as us.

"Students remain quiet, I'll"

"STUDENTS OF KISHIMOTO HIGH SCHOOL"

This definitely wasn't according to protocol, a prank?

"some one's broadcasting from somewhere and evident by the lights, they seem to know the controls of the school inside out" Shikamaru whispered. His eyes were calculating how this was happening, count on Shika at a time like this to be awake.

" YOU ARE ALL SCUM, ITS EVIDENT IN YOU'RE TREATMENT OF OTHERS. ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE DEEMED "BETTER" THAN OTHERS, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TREAT OTHERS IN THE MANNER AT WHICH YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR YEARS NOW? I'M SICK OF IT ALL."

This kid, he really has some problems doesn't he?

" I MAY NOT BEAT YOU IN MUSCLE OR BRAIN BUT...I CAN'T LET THIS GO ON,I.."

his voice started quivering like a small rabbit, like he was going to cry but just as I thought that his voice coughed, finding a resolve within itself, a finality in his tone. Then speaking in an amused tone he spoke again.

" I'VE GOT A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS TODAY, A NICE MOVIE YES VERY NICE. STARING "THE BETTER STUDENTS" IN THIS WRETCHED SCHOOL. YOU STARS SHOULD BE PROUD! IT WAS HARD TO PICK OUT OF ALL THE GOOD CANDIDATES, AND LET ME TELL YOU! ALL THOSE VIDEO CAPSULE'S WERE VERY...ENLIGHTENING TO SAY THE LEAST"

….The capsules were leaked...shit shit shit shit! if that's really true then, he know what I said in the capsule about everything...about me, about Sasuke...everything. but wait hold up! I'm a nobody right and this person is obviously going after people who had done him wrong or the popular people right? I never did anything! phew I think I might be in the...

SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE MOVIE "TIME CAPSULES SOCIETY"

This is harsh, I never thought someone would go this far for revenge, some of these people really put their heart out. Ino apparently was secretly pregnant and wondering who the father was and if she kept her baby. Here I would put a smart remark but she looked so shocked, so mortified, I couldn't say a thing. Shino was well...Shino, he proclaimed his love for Garra but in a way its not new news right? well to me it's not but looking over at the pair, Garra looked away blushing

_you maroon, you really thought it was playing around between friends, get real no guy ever does things Shino does._

Sakura's at the beginning was really typical but the further it got, it just seemed to get worse and worse and then headed into a train wreck zone when she said she was a lesbian and had the hots for Ino. well I would've never guessed that!. so seriously, no sarcasm.

The other kids were just as worse: Kiba was one the candidates for Ino's baby, Sai was gay AND a sadist to boot!, Neji was going to run away from home,

and then Sasuke comes up and I REALLY didn't expect what I saw, He wasn't easy going, he looked hateful, He spoke of how in reality, he couldn't care less about anyone. How he started to live with his exiled brother (a known transvestite apparently named by his stage name Mangekyo) to get away from his overbearing parents. oh and here's the real kicker of all: He's gay, the kid is gay, Sasuke Uchiha like the penis, I don't know how else to say it.

It's over right? pretty much all the popular kids were torched so why isn't the movie ending? then I hear an oh-to-familiar voice ring out. My heart is thumping in my chest, _It can't be...is it?_

"Well here goes nothing"

This can't be happening, no I'm dreaming right? there's no way this is actually real

__FLASHBACK__

"well here goes nothing"

_Turning the remote, I suddenly realized I had nothing to say. sheepishly I could feel the blush dusting my cheeks. This video capsules idea, maybe I shouldn't have gone through it, maybe I should just goof off? _

"_hehe, well look at that I can't think of a thing!. Well Hey all you soon to become hooligans, rascal and miscreants, this message is specifically for you so any brown-nosers and perfectionist hitch a hike why dont ya?"_

_-caugh-_

"_I know I may seem confident and cool and ridiculously aloof and...heh just kidding no I don't really think myself like this, actually I used to think the opposite...I hated myself for a while...I.." _

"_I used to think I was worth nothing, not a touch, not a penny, not a thought, not even an existence. That's how bad it was, my dad was a great guy so was my mom, woman I mean not a guy, DEFINITELY not male! heh okay I'm getting away from the point"_

"_Truth is guys, I'm sweating bullets here, I'm so nervous, what a riot right? no one is here yet I'm making my own river for a Len's!"_

_Who am I kidding? I can't convince these people of anything if the words being spoken right back sound so hallow. they must think I'm crazy_

" _forget this right? all this shit on me I bet it makes you think 'what a joke' so to show that I'm serious, I'll share with you the reasons behind all of this getup"_

_I have to rid myself of everything!_

" _these goggles"_

_-clack-_

"_this hoodie"_

_-swish-_

"_these...bandages"_

"_There, without all that baggage this is me, the real one, no more jokes, no more lies.."_

" _I hate how I look, I look exactly like my dad and I don't deserve such an honor to even resemble such a great guy...see these scars? well at the worst part of my life I carved these in, got infected of course but I just couldn't look at the guy I was seeing in the mirror, growing up to look just like him"_

"_Like many of you, I use my mouth as a gun and these jokes as arsenal. Doctors tell me that I have a screw loose up there in the noggin, sick in the head, no they never say that, they have their own terms, doctor linguistics and whatnot. cause of all the things that happened in the past, it fucked me up pretty bad" _

"_Hopefully you guys don't recognize me in the next 50 years cause maybe, you might just hate me too...I did a bad thing, a really bad thing, In a place far away" _

" _The whole village from where I'm from hated me for it, some scared, some thought I was a menace, they couldn't even look at me cause I looked like my dad, a most beloved figure there. And I really didn't help the image myself. I fought ANYONE within proximity, I must of looked like some wild dog, I got into these fights made for bets, hell I made all the wrong choices possible."_

"_If you guys couldn't guess by now, that's why I cover my upper body in a hoodie, see I have scars everywhere!"_

"_So this Is a message to you guys, the guys that blame themselves, the guys that puts themselves down harder than anyone ever could and will. You're not alone, FIND SOMEONE, I guarantee you there's someone out there for you. I don't know where I would've been without my best friend Garra, his family and my Karate teacher, Iruka who taught me fists were to be used to protect"_

"_They saved me, and even if I still have this rotten attitude to show for it and this...I don't know, Uncontrollable monster inside me who is still so eager to fight, I know I'm getting to a better place. Because I know this is best possible version of myself I could be."_

"_This is my confession, and I couldn't think of a better place to say it but here, sorry I'm not perfect like my dad, I'm no Sasuke either! oh you guys might be confused now see Sasuke's this guy from my grade, He's everything you'd want in a perfect person"_

_-scoff- " so naturally I hate the guy with a passion, his dark eyes are globes that you can't look away from, his hair is silky like a girl's and even softer so, his scent is... intoxicating...you can cast shadows on his pale skin and his voice... has a way of echoing, almost tunneling through you re head over and over till all you hear is him"_

"_The teacher told me that if i want to leave you a confession, a message anything really I could say it, and hey It's not like I'll be alive and healthy once you guys get to see this anyways right?" _

"_Sasuke, I really do hate him that's a fact but almost like some sick paradox, I also happen to be in love with him, at least I think, I don't know, these feelings, they can't be normal right?. I want to back him up against a wall and punch his face in, but somehow I also want to speak his name.. softly in his ear saying all these things,_

"_listen to me, let me use you a punching bag, let me kiss you, let me kick you, let me laugh with you, let me slap you, let me touch you, let me destroy you"_

" _he's the phoniest guy you would ever meet and do me a favor? throw pennies at him if you ever see his senile self in the future, I must be broken or something, here I go telling you guys to throw change at him yet I'm doing a love confession."_

" _There's nothing else to say, Sakura keeps banging on the door so this is where I leave off! stay gold guys" _

**Author's Note:**

**This is like the longest chapter I've written, and it's a lot to take in I know! but this is the push off point to get the ball rolling :) to not get confused the "flashback" is what was shown to the wholeee school, yeah embarrassing right? Well that's all folks for now**


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't left Garra's house since the video leak. I literally have not left this house in over a week. I am the mole person of our generation. But on a serious note, I really have no idea how to deal with this. Every time I try to leave this house, my mind is bombarded with memories, words and everything concerning Sasuke Uchiha. And then I feel paralyzed, as if 'what's the point' has dictated my movements and then I have nowhere to go. I can breathe and curse and whine and all those great things but what I can't to do is think farther than "what's for dinner?" because then I can't handle it.

"Naruto" Garra walked into the room, noticing the imprints of my footsteps left on his boring beige carpet; undoubtedly he's judging me. Obvious he has never felt the immense emotion of humiliation that causes this homely state I am currently in.

"You should go to school, it really isn't as bad as you make it seem' is what you might want to say but wait no! You are Garra not dr. phill so you also might say 'get up idiot, don't you know that it's against the law to not go to school.' Or well hey this might be the moment you pull me into your arms and say 'you are like a brother to me" Well guess again cause you're not going to change my mind as I am now officially teaching my own discipline under the holy Naruto school of discipline. I will be learning narumatics, naruglish, narugraphy under the main man himself, ME."

"….." Garra looks to me in his blank stare that revealed nothing but just the tip of the iceberg. Freud be damned.

"…Dinner's ready isn't it?"

"and Bingo was his name o, get you're scrawny ass downstairs." Her ducks out of the room and begins walking downstairs. I feel my scowl set on max, "its not scrawny, its lean" Garra hid a chuckle under his hand and reached the final step. The walls of the Sabaku household are adorned with pictures of his family, well the family that I know. See his parents are gone just like my own. The only difference being that he has siblings and I have him. "asswipe" I muttered in a whisper.

Maybe I shouldn't really call him that as he is letting me use his house as a hideout. Ever since the video capsules extravaganza I haven't been able to show my face around school for three main reasons. I already know you don't want to hear them so I will skip to the most important part and that is that …THAT SASUKE SAW EVERY SINGLE THING THAT I SAID ABOUT HIM AND NOW IF I SEE HIM I'm just going to have to murder him, no choice, not up to me, life is over for Sasuke once he see's me and that's NO BUENO and also not to mention ILLEGAL.

"Naruto" Temari started "Seriously I think you should go back to school, it just isn't right you not going and hiding here like a…"

"Mole person?"

"More like a drop out"

"Yeah seriously" Garra piped in, rolling up his sleeves as he cleans the dishes in the sink. At times like these I like to pretend silently to myself that Garra is my maid. But then I realize that he would have to dress the part and that wouldn't fair well.

"What's up with this family and the word 'serious' like hello, the joker called and he wants his word back! Pft. Seriously…" I crossed my arms and took one look at Temari and I knew that I should've just shut up because now she's tearing up.

"Naruto" Temari gulped and tears flowed down her face "these things shouldn't happen to good people like you who've already had a hard enough life, GOD I fucking love you never forget that!"

I patted Temari's back and lent her my shoulder as Garra whispered something from across the room that sounded suspiciously like 'hormones'

I rubbed her large, round belly and took her hand in my own because hey, I've seen enough soap operas to know that that's what she needs. A mock girlfriend gal pal who also by coincidence, has a dick attached. "Well isn't it great then that you are going to be a great mother to your baby and I will be there so that I can make him avoid all of the mistakes I made? Now wipe out those tears baby girl, I'll paint those nails something fierce!"

Temari's laughing now and wiping away tears from her hysteria. "haha have you been watching Tyra or something or are you just really good at this?"

" A little of both, it's been a long week" I sighed; this is why I'm friend zone material.

Garra and me are swinging; no, not like fists are swinging but actually…swinging. See he has a backyard and I know that walking there we're going to have THE TALK, no, not like the bird and the bees but…well you catch my drift.

"Temari's right. You should really coming back, you're missing all the 'juicy' drama that's been happening."

"haha juicy? Really Garra you must desperately want me back, don't you? You miss meeee OW" I rub my bicep and glare at the redhead before me. He's in his usual old handed down black leather jacket with worn out levi jeans. That must be nice, to be able to hand down something to someone else. Like giving a piece of yourself and watching it take hold to a different mold right before your eyes.

"So just tell me, did sakura and Ino fight to the death or what?"

"What?" Garra's puzzled expression has me both annoyed and tickled. Can those two expressions coexist within a single sentence? Who knows but all I know is that when I get someone as smart as Garra confused it gives me great pleasure.

"No I meant 'what' as in if they did anything else, not a question" I clarify because _hey _someone needs to help the poor guy.

"What? " Garra is an idiot, no actually he's quite intelligent but damn does he seriously not understands people or what…haha okay I'll try refraining from doing that.

"Well to answer you're absurd question no, well yes in a way. They fought but with Ino pregnant she wasn't all in it and Sakura was torn between kissing her and punching her face in. it was all very unclear"

"And the baby daddy?"

"Kiba's pleading the fifth, he won't claim the baby till the paternity test results come in." I whistle because that was actually a smart move on his part especially coming from a pretty dumb guy. Whoever said you couldn't teach old dogs new tricks?

"and Sai?"

"Actually he's been getting a lot of guys lately so the rumor wheel tells, apparently he's not exactly an all out sadist but just a little rougher than the average and seemingly now since his outing, has become a magnet for other guys"

I hate fairytale endings, so generic. Well at least the twist of it is that the prince isn't exactly into princesses. "Figures, and Neji?"

" I actually don't know much about that, the family's keeping it on lock about his whereabouts, all I know is that Neji's back home"

"And you little red riding head? You guys dating yet? You better not be pregnant or I'll have to smack you silly" I nudge him but he seems as stiff as a board. Garra stares at me with lowered eyes and a soft tone to his voice and utter, "are you disgusted?" as if it is the most important question in the world.

And for a while, it seems as if it is. Is he joking? Because I could have sworn that the humiliation I felt for the Sasuke confession was real and very, very gay. I mean sure Shino is…well to give some definition to the bothersome presence that he is, a "friend" if I would ever admit it but I would never in a million years. But he's always been there for Garra and even me even if its just because I'm a leach at times. Sure Shino can get on my nerves at times but I would never sacrifice my peace of mind for Garra's happiness.

A burst of wind rattles me down to the bones. It's definitely is the beginning of winter now. Garra puts a lock of my hair behind my ear, lightly touching my face as goes one of his oh-so-gay moves but it's just Garra right? He's always been a bit strange like that to me since we were little. He starts to say something and stops, looking away like he doesn't know what to say.

"What's with the face Garra? Why are you staring at me like that?" I hate it when he gives me that stare, it's the one face that Garra makes that I cant decipher and trust me I know his face but then this expression comes around and I don't know what to do. It makes me sweat and question my best friend status because it feels like I should know but I don't. The man behind the mask has a mask, now I'm screwed.

"What? I wasn't, I was just wondering…why haven't you mentioned Sasuke's name…you must want to know what happened to him right?"

Now I start to stutter and look away like I don't know what to say, "I"

_**ra-ta-tat-ta on your dum dum drum the beat so fast gonna make you come**_

Garra winces at the intensity of the ring and smacks the back of my neck, "Seriously Naruto what are you a preteen? Why do you have that as your ringtone?"

"You know what Garra? _I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your boozy friends!"_

"You and Shino are my friends"

"Well damn doesn't that make me boozy?"

"No, it makes you an 11 year old girl using Ke$ha as your ringtone"

I get up and walk away knowing who it is already on the other line, damn pervert and his childish games, this is why I live ALONE. Also it's the reason why I have the song set in the first place, sleazy for a sleaze.

"Hello this is costumer service, I will now transfer you're call to…"

"shuddup stupid braht, you tink youre funny or some'in?" ah Jiraiya, he is technically my guardian you know, big guy, bigger ego and most importantly the biggest irresponsibly adult I know.

"Where?"

"Salen st. corner of river point"

"Got it, stay tight and stop drinking already its only nine o clock"

Let me tell you something about Jiraiya. He's a researcher of society and gender roles but really on the low he's also coined an anonymous alias under his belt for making this series of dirty novels. When he has the free time he like to drink, a lot. The ringtone fit him just fine.

I walked into the bar and spotted a grey bush of hair and an arm creeping at the waist of a tall woman with dark hair. She seemed to be trying to push him away but there was no stopping him. Sigh, and this is where I step in.

"Jiraiya, I'm sure the nice woman would like her body back so please, stop being such a creep" He whines and clutches at the women even tighter than before, what a baby. Before I drop kick him and drag him home the women turns to me and I swear all reason and logic in the world got up and flung itself out the window.

"…Sa-sa-sa-suke? Why are you dressed as a woman, and when did you get so tall? Wait you're Sasuke! Oh god don't look at me"

"Oh I'm sorry no, I'm not Sasuke I'm his brother Itachi, is this you're father?"

I might just gag when she – he suggested that. Disgusting being related to that? Yuck, "Heck no, if he was do me a favor and shoot me. No better yet shoot him to hide the evidence of our kinship."

The Sasuke-look a like chuckled and with a two-step move, got out of the grip of said perverted man. Itachi calmly glances at me and I swear that if it weren't for my keen sense of ear I would've missed what he said entirely.

"Sasuke has a lot of work ahead of him doesn't he?" Itachi mentioned as he swiftly walked past me. He flipped his hair and for a second I'm stunned at just how naturally the action seems and in that very instance I knew, this meeting would forever traumatize me.

"Wait Itachi! What is this place?"

"Don't you know sweetie? This is a transvestite bar"


End file.
